Ginny Weasley's Husband
by QueenNene
Summary: "Look mum! Do you know who this is!" The little girl asked excitedly. The woman's eyes flicked up to his forehead and Harry saw the look of recognition on her face. "Of course I do, darling." One Shot. Fluff. HarryxGinny
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Welcome to my one-shot. Just a little fluff that popped into my brain.

* * *

Harry stood at the side of the London Professional Quidditch Pitch. A small, waist-high fence was in front of him. He momentarily considered leaning against it but it looked dirty and wet so he refrained.

He was tired from a long day at the Ministry but the cool wind whipping across his face and through his hair was invigorating. The smell of the wet grass and the roar of the crowds brought him back to a time when he was on a broomstick, and the crowds were cheering for him. Caught up in his reflections, he did not notice a little figure that appeared a few feet away from him.

The players flew past them - zooming and weaving through the air, quaffle batted between them and bludgers swerving by them. A player with a flash of a long, crimson ponytail passed them in a blur.

"She is so cool!" A high pitched voice called from the little figure next to Harry.

Harry looked over in surprise and saw a little girl - probably no more than 8 years old - standing on her tip toes, trying to see over the fence and get a clear view of the game.

"You know who I'm talking about, right?" She asked when she saw Harry looking at her.

"Who?" He asked with a small smile - her commanding voice reminded him of another young girl that he had met many years ago on the Hogwarts Express.

"Ginny Weasley, of course!" She answered before adding to clarify, "The one with the awesome red ponytail."

"Ah, yes, she's pretty cool." He said, picturing his wife clearly in his head and considering how he did, indeed, think she was _cool._ The _coolest_ , in fact.

"Did you know that she will be team captain next season?" The little girl asked. Her hair was split between two braids and she wore purple, plastic rimmed glasses.

"I think that's just a rumor." Harry responded. "It hasn't been confirmed yet."

She appraised him scrupulously, crossing her arms in front of her. "I will reexamine my sources and get back to you." She said with such a political tone that Harry couldn't help but chuckle.

"Aren't you a little young to be talking to strangers? Where are your parents?"

"My mum is getting us hot chocolate at the snack bar." She explained before stepping forward and offering her small mittened hand. "And I'm Janet. Look, now we're not strangers anymore."

"Hi Janet," he said, gently taking her hand - a hand that gripped his firmly. "I'm Harry."

With hearing his name, her eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh. My. God!" She screamed. Harry's head pulled back in surprise at her volume. Harry briefly regretted not using a fake name. She hadn't recognized him by sight, but hearing his name, she must have put the pieces together.

"I know who you are! You-" She shrieked, jumping up and down in excitement. "are Ginny Weasley's husband!"

Harry, surprised, nodded his head enthusiastically. "Yes, I am."

"Oh my goodness gracious!" She said, hopping up and down in a circle. "What is she like? Tell me everything about her!"

"Well, what if I just introduce you to her after the game?" Harry asked. She suddenly froze, eyes widening again before she fell theatrically on her back, arms and legs spread apart like she was trying to make a snow angel.

Harry felt shocked. He looked around in confusion, wondering where in Merlin's pants Janet's mom was and briefly wondering if he should call a Healer.

"If I get to meet Ginny Weasley, I will die and go to heaven." She said dramatically, still splayed in the wet grass.

"Janet, darling, what are you doing?" A woman's voice called. Harry turned to see a tall woman with glasses, bundled in a grey pea coat, approaching. Janet scrambled off of her back and ran up to her mother.

"Mum! Mum! Look who I just met!" She said, grabbing her mum's hand and pulling her towards Harry.

"Look mum! Do you know who this is?!" She asked excitedly. The woman's eyes flicked up to his forehead and Harry saw the look of recognition on her face.

"Of course I do, darling," She said, "It's—"

"Ginny Weasley's husband!" Janet interrupted. The woman looked surprised but when she saw Harry's smile, she smiled too.

Harry turned back to watch the game as he heard Janet tell her mother about his offer to introduce her to Ginny. He could easily pick his wife out on the pitch - her red hair whipping through the wind was like the beacon of a lighthouse.

The referee blew a whistle. Most of the players slowed to a stop while a few members of each team flew up to the referee and began to argue with each other.

Ginny, perched on her broomstick, on the opposite side of the field, looked around. When she saw Harry, she waved and blew him a kiss.

"Oh my God, mum, did you see that?! She just waved at us."

"I think she was waving at Harry, her husband."

In that moment, Harry thought that if for the rest of his life, he could be referred to as Harry, Ginny's Husband, that would be just fine.

* * *

A/N: Let me know what you think.

Nene


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note:

I would just like to say thank you to all of the readers and reviewers! I love reading your comments and ideas. While I am not planning on adding to this story, I do have another story called After the Battle that you should all check out. There are lots of Harry and Ginny moments. I also have a few other ideas for new stories up my sleeve, and I'm always happy to hear yours.

Thank you!

Nene


End file.
